


Overcoming the Past

by Strikeslip_Fault



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Motorcycle dates, No Beta, One's Fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strikeslip_Fault/pseuds/Strikeslip_Fault
Summary: Omi promised to take Juza out on motorcycle dates. He didn't expect the past to resurface nor did he know how to deal with it.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Hyoudou Juuza
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Overcoming the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have much to offer besides this fic is not as happy as my other one shots. So enjoy ?

The world was truly beautiful when viewed from on a bike. Speeding colors, rapid movement of the scenery around you, feeling the gravel as the wheels push you to your next destination: everything about being on a bike was breathtaking. This feeling of true euphoria could only be amplified when shared with others and Omi was glad that he was finally able to reclaim that feeling. Even though biking was a solo task, hearing the rev of friends or those you loved always reminded him he’d never be alone in this world. Currently on route to their favorite hang out spot was his boyfriend Juza, navigating his own bike but maintaining close distance.

It was odd, he thought to himself, that they had only been dating for a month or so and he was still on cloud nine. He truly was not ready to be an adult, with his feelings all over the place. After their small confession over pudding, Omi and Juza did what they could to meet up often. Thankfully, they were not currently in the roster for any plays so most of their days were for them to claim. Beyond college classes, they often meet in Omi’s room not trying to shed any extra light on their relationship. It was not that they were hiding intentionally, but they were also aware how often troupes break up once there’s any type of dating involved. 

The only person remotely aware of their dating was Yuki, and possibly Taichi? Omi had to let Yuki know that they were dating, but even before he could fully explain his odd text messages, Yuki read him like a book. He also warned Omi that others in the troupe were suspicious of their dessert dates but most wrote it off since he generally was perceived as a mom. Omi might have got a bit on the defensive reminding Yuki his “sewing” dates with Taichi were also up for general discussion, but it did create even ground between the two. Once the basics were laid out, they both agreed to allow the other couple into their respective rooms,especially when Tenma or Banri were determined not to leave, which is part of the reason Omi was currently biking up a mountain.

Since days often clashed between the four boys, with schooling and Yuki/Omi extracurriculars, Omi & Juza came to the agreement that Taichi & Yuki could take priority over rooms since the older couple could theoretically stay on campus or stay out longer. Juza brought up the idea of their motorcycles and they agreed to the idea as the weather got better. With the last bit of frost finally evaporating off the ground a few weeks ago, Omi and Juza finally went on their first bike date. For their first date, all they did was stay near each other, testing each other’s comfort levels. Omi was absolutely on his best behavior staying below speed limits and making sure Juza stayed in front of him. He didn't mean to drive the way he did, but as Juza was driving, he looked back and Omi saw a brief image of Nachi before Juza's confused face looked back at him. After that, Omi quickly asked for them to head back. He feigned being tired and needing the rest, so the the date was cut short as the two turned back towards the apartment. Juza didn’t lecture him once they returned home but his petulant pout definitely told Omi he was a bit mad at him.

_ “What’s up Juza? Did something happen while we were out? Sorry it was a bit shorter than what you anticipated but we did start out late” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “-s nothing. Just don’t forget I’m an adult just like you now. No need to treat me like a kid.” _

Omi didn’t mean to treat him like a kid but his instincts told him to make sure nothing happened to him. He tried to explain it to Juza but got caught on words. How could he explain to his boyfriend that he still sometimes had nightmares about Nachi and sometimes Juza would fill the role when his brain decided he didn’t suffer enough. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell Juza about the correlation, since Juza knew about Nachi from both their portfolio and akigumi’s second play, but his throat would fill with sand and tighten every time he tried to open that door. All he could do that night was apologize profusely, ruffle Juza’s head and promise he’d try to turn off his mom-mode. Juza didn’t say anything in response, and just nodded before grabbing Omi’s hand and kissing his palm.

_ “You don’t have to tell me everything going on but I want to be there for you like you’re there for me. Don’t forget that.” _

That small gesture left Omi frozen in place and to this day he has not been able to follow up on that. Even now as he climbed the mountain, he can’t help but check his rear view mirror to make sure Juza was riding near him. How...how could Juza read him so easily. Perhaps one day he’d personally take Juza to meet Nachi, but he would need to also come to terms with his past and present, something he never thought would be required. However, with each new update in his life, the pandora box of his past would reopen.

As he started to get too lost in thought, he heard a motorcycle honking behind him. He looked up to see that he was about to past the little mountain alcove they called their new spot. In the past, this spot was a place he and his old gang would quietly meet to discuss their next location to attack. With a rock formation big enough to hide bikes, the gang would scale a bit of the mountain to arrive at a little local spot with full railing so couples could overlook the town. Of course, they’d often walk into couples doing more than just looking at the townscape, but with one glare the couple would flee, covering their faces as they left. Sometimes they’d be teenagers, other times a businessman hiding his new pursuit. The idea of bringing a significant other to this area never looked appealing to Omi in his youth, but now, here he was, directing Juza to the little alcove, making sure their bikes were secured from peeping eyes.

The first time Omi took Juza into this little alcove, he held his hand, citing that it was a safety issue. Now, both boys barely even needed to check each other, and yet Omi would extend the hand, Juza complying almost immediately. Once the two men were at the viewing area, Omi would let Juza’s hand go but today he squeezed his hand leading him to the edge of the railing. He didn’t let Juza know but today was supposed to be one of the best days to see a full moon. When the two finally arrived at the couple’s spot, Omi made sure to watch Juza’s face as the moon struck his face. Awe. Awe was the only word that could describe the look on Juza’s face and it made up for the travel and time spent to get here.   
  
“You planned this didn’t you?” Juza playfully punched Omi in the stomach as he watched the smug smile appear on his face.   
  
“I would be lying if I said no. Consider this a thank you for being with me.” Omi slid his hand down Juza’s side resting it on his hip as the two looked up at the moon.   
  
“-tch. You didn’t have to. I should be the one thanking you.” Juza scoffed as he leaned into the Omi, hand firmly planting on Omi’s side as well.   
  
“Well...I know I haven’t been fully upfront about why I act the way I do…” Omi felt the air around him getting colder. He knew he had to get this off his chest but how can someone talk casually about death. Juza waited patiently, a small grunt coming from him acknowledging he was listening.   
  
“...but...you know I lost a large part of who I was because of a bike accident. It’s not easy for me to say this but at night the nightmares come back. Sometimes it’s Nachi...and sometimes...it’s you.” Omi started to shake a bit as he recalled how vivid his brain would reenact certain scenes in his life, making sure he could see the purple mixed with red. He unconsciously rubbed the scar on his face, a remnant of what happened. 

There was tense silence between the two as Omi confessed his fears. He knew he was leaving his boyfriend in a tough spot but there was no way he could get over this hurdle without letting Juza know. Especially if it could lead to future miscommunication.

“I’ve...had a similar dream before. It scares me to imagine you hurt. It scares me to think...one day our bikes could be the end of us. But, we also can’t let our dreams warp our reality.” Omi gasped a bit as he heard Juza trying to comfort him. He knew his dreams were only dreams, but how often do dreams become reality. If only, he could just tell his brain to listen to Juza instead of only recreating things that hurt him. Before he could try to respond, Juza quietly began to speak again.   
  
“I...I haven’t gone through losing a friend, so I don’t know what to say, but as long as we watch each other and promise each other we’re going to be safe, I’ll always drive by your rules.”   
  
“...thanks.” Omi meant to say more but nothing better could leave his mouth. He wanted to thank Juza for all he did and explain more about who Nachi was to him. Instead, all he could do was rub Juza’s side and sigh as another shiver left his body. Someday he would be fully able to open up to Juza and also overcome his fears. But for today, simply expressing his fear was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic made me hurt~   
> This fic made me hurt~   
> I hate writing angst and this fic made me hurt~ [sung to the tune of A Hunting We Will Go]
> 
> Omi deserves a hug or seven. The ending makes me hurt but I honestly there's no easy way to end a conversation like that. I'm sorry if it seems abrupt ;-;


End file.
